


Daydreams

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Series: One Shots Yall [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dee is pining, pre-SvS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Damien could almost feel the silky red sash under his fingers.
Series: One Shots Yall [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500527
Kudos: 20





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I named Deceit Damien, but this is something that only he knows, so it's only used in the daydream-ish part. Happy birthday to my friend who this was written for!

Bright lights twinkled and bounced off the jewels of the chandelier as Damien twirled Roman around. He felt the light trail of the others fingers running down his cheek, and shivered.

“The world revolves around us tonight,” He whispered breathlessly. “Look at this,” Damien gestured at the lavish ballroom. “We control whatever happens.”

He snapped his fingers, and it was instantly a softly lit garden, the sweet smell of honeysuckle filling their noses. Roman’s hand linked with Damien’s as the pair strolled through the newly conjured gardens. 

Damien ran a hand up Roman’s face tenderly, resting on his cheekbone. “You know, I really do love you.” He said softly. 

Roman opened his mouth, and Damien tensed. “I..” As he tried to get the words out, the illusions melted around them, taking the imaginary Roman with and leaving him alone. 

Deceit glanced around the small area in Remus’s half of the Imagination, hearing the shouts as Remus played with his creations. He caught a glimpse of red and white through a gap in the border as Roman darted out.

_ Oh. _ Thomas had some.. fun news to share. Deceit smiled slightly as he snapped his fingers, letting his appearance change. 

Time to play the villain, and hopefully convince Thomas of the right thing. 

He straightened his tie as he rose up in the guise of Logan. “Speaking for someone is a rather disagreeable practice, Patton.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be amazing.


End file.
